Pierre Coupey
'Pierre L.M. Coupey '(born August 17, 1942) is a Canadian poet and painter.Coupey, Pierre, ABC Bookworld, B.C. Bookworld, Web, June 15, 2012. Life Coupey was born in Montreal. He graduated from Lower Canada College (SM), McGill University (B.A.), and the University of British Columbia (M.A.), and studied drawing and printmaking at the Académie Julian and the Atelier 17 in Paris. At McGill his debut poetry collection, Bring Forth the Cowards, was published in 1964 as part of the McGill Poetry Series. He was a founding co-editor of the Georgia Straight in 1967 and the founding editor of The Capilano Review in 1972. His work — writing, printmaking, and painting — has received numerous grants, commissions and awards, including grants from the Conseil des Arts du Québec, the Canada Council, the British Columbia Arts Council, and the North Vancouver Arts Council. Now retired from full-time teaching, he has been a faculty member in the English Department at Capilano College since 1970, and a member of the Capilano College Art Institute (Printmaking) since 1990. Since 1964 he has published several books of poetry, chapbooks and catalogues, and exhibited paintings and prints in solo and group shows in Montreal, Toronto, Calgary, Vancouver, Seattle, Portland, Oregon, Dublin, Nagoya and Tokyo. His work is represented in numerous private, corporate, university and public collections, including those of the Burnaby Art Gallery, the Canada Council Art Bank, the Carleton University Art Gallery, the Evergreen Cultural Center, the Kamloops Art Gallery, the Two Rivers Art Gallery, the University of Lethbridge Art Gallery, and the Vancouver Art Gallery. In 2006 his solo exhibition, Tangle: Recent Work, ran from January to February at the Burnaby Art Gallery (curator Darrin Martens). His work was included in the simultaneous group show, New Acquisitions: City of Burnaby Permanent Art Collection, also at the Burnaby Art Gallery. Exhibitions Solo * Presentation House Gallery (1981) * Surrey Art Gallery (1988) * Seymour Art Gallery (1995) * Canadian Embassy Gallery in Tokyo (1998) * Evergreen Cultural Center (1999) * Capilano College Art Gallery (2004) * "Tangle: Recent Work" at the Burnaby Art Gallery (2006) Group * Burnaby Art Gallery (2003) * Grand Forks Art Gallery (2004) * "New Acquisitions: City of Burnaby Permanent Art Collection" at the Burnaby Art Gallery (2006) Publications Poetry *''Bring Forth the Cowards''. Montreal: Contact Press (McGill Poetry Series), 1964. *''Circle Without Center''. Vancouver: Talonbooks / Very Stone House, 1968. *''Terminal Series''. Prince George, BC: Caledonia Writing Series, 1973. *''Four Island Poems''. Prince George, BC: Caledonia Writing Series, 1975. *''Requiem Notations I-IX. North Vancouver/Coquitlam, BC: The Capilano Review/Evergreen Cultural Center, 1998. Catalogues *''New Work / 1980-1981 (catalogue). North Vancouver: Presentation House, 1981. *''Notations: 1994-1998'' (catalogue). Tokyo: Canadian Embassy Gallery, 1998. *''Tangle'' (catalogue). Burnaby: Burnaby Art Gallery, 2006. *''Counterpoint: Recent work'' (catalogue). Vancouver: Gallery Jones, 2008. Edited *''Capilano Review'', founding editor 1971-1976; editor 1989-1991; assistant editor 1987-1989, 2002 *''The Georgia Straight'', founding co-editor, 1967-1968 * The Western Gate, founding co-editor, 1968 Bibliographical information courtesy Coupey.ca.Publications, Biography/CV, Pierre Coupey, Web, June 15, 2012. See also * List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems * Requiem Notations I-IX ;Books *Pierre Coupey at Amazon.ca ;About * Coupey, Pierre at ABC Bookworld. * "Pierre Coupey: Between memory and presentation" at Canadian Art * Pierre Coupey Official website. * Interview with Pierre Coupey at ABC Bookworld. ;Etc. * Centre for Contemporary Canadian Art website Category:Canadian painters Category:Artists from Quebec Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets